poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Wrapped in Mystery Transcripts
Here is the transcript of All Wrapped in Mystery. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Hello, My name is Sunset Shimmer. And I'm going to tell you a story about a boy who had been framed by the Psycho Rangers, It all started when the Psycho's hatched an evil plan to defeat in the wastelands. The episode begins at the wastelands, Psycho Red working on a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers. Psycho Red: We're not getting anywhere with the Power Rangers defeating us, We must destroy them! Psycho Green: But how? They were way smarter and stronger then we are! Psycho Yellow: What's the point at destroying them anyway? We'll never win at this rate! Psycho Red: Unless... We turn one of the Rangers against each other. Psycho Black: But how, They're too loyal to each other. Psycho Red: You know what to do, Purple. Psycho Purple: Of course, Red. It will be my pleasure. (laughs evilly) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Silver the Hedgehog (VO): All Wrapped in Mystery! At CHS, Robbie was reaching his students the new moves. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Meanwhile in CHS, My friend, Robbie Diaz was teaching his class a new technique which was called, "the Midair Roundhouse Kick". Then, Robbie came up as he bowed to his students. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Well, I hope that you are all excited as I am. Because I'm going to be teaching you all the "Midair Roundhouse Kick". But before we do that, Who can tell what is a roundhouse kick? Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) With that questioned, Scootaloo raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Scootaloo? Scootaloo: A roundhouse kick is a kick in which the attacker swings his or her leg around in a semicircular motion, Striking with the front of the leg or foot. Robbie Diaz: Excellent answer, Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And to begin going in midair, Do you have to kick while doing so? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Sweetie Belle. But in order for that to work, You have to do a high jump and do the technique at the same time. Apple Bloom: Mind if I give this here a shot, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing. Babs Seed: Go for it, Cuz. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) With that said, Apple Bloom was ready to learn from Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Apple Bloom. Let me show you how to do the technique, Then you give it a try. Apple Bloom: Alright. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) As Robbie demonstrates the Midair Roundhouse Kick, Apple Bloom was able to pull it off so quickly. Apple Bloom: I did it! I did it! Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Way to do, Little sis. That's using your heart. Apple Bloom: Thanks, Applejack. (to Robbie) How'd I do, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: You did a great job, Apple Bloom. You timed it just perfectly. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Suddenly, Officer Jenny appeared as she walk through the door. Gmerl: Officer Jenny? Amy Rose: What's she doing here? Rigby: This could be trouble. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) As she walked forward, She walked pass me with a confusing glare. Sunset Shimmer: Um... Hi there. Serena: Officer Jenny, What're you doing here? Officer Jenny: You must be Twilight Sparkle, The Data Squad Magic Ranger. Is that right? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Yes. Officer Jenny: (points to Robbie) Then, That must be Robbie Diaz. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Yes, It is. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Just as she walked up to Robbie, Applejack was confuse. Applejack: Is there any problem, Officer. We were just getting an important lesson started. Officer Jenny: Robert Diaz, Look at this. Sunset Shimmer: narrating When she showed Robbie a Red Ranger video footage, He was shocked at what he see. Officer Jenny: You're under arrest! Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started to gasped horribly. Pinkie Pie: ROBBIE'S UNDER ARREST!? Sora: Arrest!? Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Everyone was very shocked to hear about Robbie's arrest. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Meanwhile in the Police Station, The police placed Robbie in a cell as they locked him up. Robbie Diaz: What the heck is going on. What did I do?! Male Officer 1: Sorry, Mr. Diaz, But that's classified information. Male Officer 2: That's right, You have a right to remain silent. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) As we looked at Robbie, The rest of us came to see him. Mordecai: What's up with that, Robbie didn't do anything wrong, I'm telling you guys, He's completely innocent! Clemont: We know, Mordecai. It must be some kind of mistake. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) As they all came, Serena was very worried. Serena: There has to miss understanding, Robbie would never do anything evil. Emerl: (placing his hand on her shoulder) Don't worry, Serena. I promise we'll prove he's innocent, No matter what it takes! Serena: But how? We can't find any proof. Gmerl: Well, We just have to find the real criminal who's behind all of this mess, right? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'm pretty sure we might stop this criminal and providesome kind of evidence. Bonnie: Please try to relax while we sort this whole thing out. Dedenne: Denne. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Bonnie. I'll try, But I'm not sure how long it'll take. Slider: Twilight, I think we should talk to Officer Jenny about this whole thing. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Let's go. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) When we went to see Officer Jenny, She shows us pictures of the Red Ranger. Officer Jenny: Strange things have been happening in the city lately. First, She shows them the three stars on the hotel sign. Officer Jenny: First, There's the sign on the three-star hotel. Somebody stole one of it's stars. Yoshi: Oh man, That's just messed up?! Then, She shows them the mannequin at a high-end boutique. Officer Jenny: Next, There is the incident where all the mannequins on display at a high-end boutique were found hanging upside down and wearing bathing suits. With that showed, Rarity was horrified. Rarity: Anything but the boutique, I demand to see this person that doesn't have a right to ruin fashion! Sonic the Hedgehog: Chill out, Rarity, there's no need to worry about that, right now, All of these videos must mean something that's making Robbie a villain instead of a hero. Manic the Hedgehog: Well, I don't know about you, Sonic, But it's no doubt that there's been some weird stuff going on. Lucina: But what I want to know is. What does Robbie have to do with this? Pikachu: Pikachu. Officer Jenny: (showing them surveillance videoson screen) Look at these, They're surveillance videos. As she shows the videos of the Red Data Squad Ranger, Everyone was horrified. Princess Marina: Oh no. Officer Jenny: It's proof positive. Sunset Shimmer: Officer Jenny, Would you mind zoomingin a little bit closer? She did so as the picture got close, Until Twilight saw the helmet. Twilight Sparkle: See that? I know Robbie has a normal helmet on the top of his head, But this person doesn't have one. But, She didn't believe Twilight. Officer Jenny: I'm afraid this video doesn't prove that. Serena: So you're saying that it's definitely Robbie? Emerl: Officer Jenny, Wait. My friends and I can vouche for Robbie's innocence because we've been with him constantly! Officer Jenny: Alibis provided by friends aren't reliable and all the evidence is have, I'll have to make an arrest. Emerl felt disappointed. But as Ash came closer to him, Placing his hand on his shoulder. Ash Ketchum: All we have to do is prove that Robbie's innocent, Right? Emerl: Right. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) With that settle, we all exit the police station and meet up with our friends, Ryuko, The Ninja Turtles and the Glitter Force, waiting for us. Leonardo: Hey there, Guys. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) With that called, Everyone looked at Ryuko, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn. Gmerl: Leo! Bonnie: Donnie! Then, Bonnie hopped up as Donatello caught her and hugged her. Donatello: Hey there, Bonnie. Venus De Milo: Wonder to see you all again. Ash Ketchum: It's nice to see you. Chloe Winter: So, Donatello told us that the police arrested Robbie? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, But Robbie didn't do anything wrong! Raphael: Right, We know that. April Green: That's right, I'm guessing that someones framing all of these things on Robbie. Michelangelo: So like, what'll we do about it? ???: Guys! Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) All of a sudden, Everyone can see Alexa running. Ash Ketchum: Alexa! Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Then, Slider told Alexa, Ryuko, the Ninja Turtles and the Glitter Force everything about what happened. Alexa: Videos? Slider: Yeah, They're of the three-star hotel and high-end boutique incidents. They were caught by security cameras and both videos show a Red Ranger who looks just like Robbie. Bonnie: But it's not Robbie. Sunset Shimmer: Someone is trying to get everyone to see that Robbie's a criminal. Alexa: Of course, I know that, Sunset, So I've been looking into those incidents on my own. During my research, I discovered that the Overdrive Rangers are involved. Yoshi: The Power Rangers from Operation Overdrive? Rigby: No way. Emily Holmes: OMG, I always liked the Overdrive Rangers! Dawn Swanson: But.. Why would you say something like that? Alexa: it seems that they're trying to get to the bottom of this as well. Donatello: Whoa, Hold on a sec... Are you saying that the Overdrive Rangers are really doing this too? Alexa: Yeah, And they always have the Sentinel Knight. Leonardo: Hmm, Sentinel Knight. Raphael: Well, That's a new one on me. Fluttershy: It's true, The Overdrive Rangers had helped us before. Michelangelo: Wow, Cowabunga. Kelsey Hill: So cool! Alexa: The Sentinel Knight just might have some kind of lead. Ryuko Matoi: Hmmm, Sounds good to me I suppose. Emerl: Those videos are all we have. At least for now, All I can think of it is what made to look just like Robbie. Yoshi: Yeah, That really sinks. Chloe Winter: But they'd need blueprints, They wouldn't be able to make a Ranger Form without them. Right? Gmerl: Oh yeah, That's right. Alexa: So tell me, Slider, Where are the blueprints? Slider: Well, I was able to file them up at the Cyberspace Command Center, They're saved on Robbie's computer there. Alexa: Then I suggest you go there right now and see if you can find any leads. Slider: Right. Alexa: Meanwhile, I'll see what I can find out. Lucina: That would be great, Thank you. Ash Ketchum: We're gonna prove Robbie had nothing to do with this! Serena: For sure. Bonnie: Alright! Dedenne: Denne, denne! Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Applejack: So, what should we do while we can get Robbie out of this jam. Emerl: (Chuckles) Don't worry about that, AJ, I know some friends of mine who can help us out and I know just who to call. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Soon enough in the Cyberspace Command Center, Emerl got help from Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo and his cousin, Scooby-Dum. Emerl: Hey guys, Thanks for coming on short notice. Fred Jones: Anytime, Emerl. That's what we're here for. Daphne Blake: So, What's been going on here? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique called the Midair Roundhouse Kick. Until Officer Jenny came and took him in for some evil things that he didn't do. Sonic the Hedgehog: Plus, We're probably going to guess that this might be the Psycho Rangers' nasty plot. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, That does sound nasty. Shaggy Rogers: Like no worries, Fellas. We'll solve that case together, Any thing for Mordecai and Rigby. Right, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: You said it, Shaggy. We'll find as much enough proof for Robbie's innocence. Scooby-Doo: Rah, You can count on us! Serena: Thank you so much, Guys. Scooby-Dum: Ready steady, Dum Dum Dum Dum! Yoshi: So, What should we start first? Daphne Blake: First, We start with the crime scene. So, Scooby-Doo and the gang begin their search for clues. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was creating a new robot called "Egg-Bulldozer". Dr. Eggman: You know what to do, Egg-Bulldozer. Crush the Power Rangers when you see them! Egg-Bulldozer: You got it, Doc. Cubot: You sure this plan of yours will work, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, The Psycho Rangers are probably getting rid of the Rangers by now. Orbot: Then I suggest you better get a head start soon. Dr. Eggman: I'm making sure of that. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Back at the police station, Robbie was getting impatient for waiting in his cell, He knew that he couldn't wait any longer. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) 3 hours in this cell and I'm completely bored right now. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) So, He came up with an escape plan. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, But I do have an idea for this. (pulls out a laser pen) Good thing I got my laser pen, Just in case of any situations like this. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) But however, One of the guard was patrol around every cell. But didn't notice Robbie with the pen. Robbie Diaz: (looking around) Okay, Looks like the cost is clear. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Then, He used his laser pen on the wall as he made a circle-shaped hole and made his escape unnoticed. Robbie Diaz: Yes, It worked. Now, To find a safe place to hide. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Soon, He ran out of the police station and got some clothes to deguise himself and ran as far away from the city. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Back with us and our friends, We were searching for clues in the city. When all of a sudden, Scrappy found a clue to prove Robbie's innocence. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Guys! Uncle Scooby! Scooby-Dum! Look what I've found! Scooby-Dum: Dum Dum Dum Dum! Fred Jones: What'd you find, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: Check it out. (points to the shapes of the footprints) This is a foot print of Robbie as the Red Ranger I took earlier ago, But this picture I've found right now is tellingreally different. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like, That must be the Red Psycho Ranger Emerl was talking about. Shadow the Hedgehog: It seems that the Psycho Rangers are probably trying to get rid of us somehow. Yoshi: Shadows right, But I think there's gotta be more different from the videos we saw back at the police station. Fred Jones: Well, Looks like there's only one way to find out. Let's keep looking, Gang. Ash Ketchum: I'm right behind you, Fred. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Then, A friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog arrived as he searched for us. Silver the Hedgehog: Hey, Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog: Yo, Silver, Long time no see. Knuckles the Echidna: Good to see you again, Buddy. Shadow the Hedgehog: So, What brings you all the way here? Silver the Hedgehog: Well, I heard that Robbie was arrested, But I'm getting a strange feeling that something isn't right, so I decided to check itout myself. Blaze the Cat: It's a very good thing that you showed up, Silver, I've missed you. Silver the Hedgehog: You too, Blaze. Welcome back. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Happily, Silver and Blaze did a high five as everyone looked at them. But then, The Siren at the Police Station was heard. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) However, Robbie was on the break of getting caught be the police. Robbie Diaz: Well, At least I manged to get away from the police station. But... I think it might be a little bit hard for the police to hunt me down. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) As Robbie kept going, He didn't noticed the Nadira was with Ransik behind him. Ransik: Psst, (whispers) Robbie! Robbie Diaz: (looking back) Ransik, Nadira. What are you guys doing here? Ransik: We heard you got arrested, And we here to help. Nadira: You'll be safe at the lab, Come on. Robbie Diaz: Lead the way. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Soon, They hid him at the secret lab. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) When they got here, Robbie tried to contact us. Robbie Diaz: Mordecai, Come in... Sunset, Yoshi... Amy? (when the communication wasn't working) Dang, No response. Ransik: Don't worry, Robbie. I'll give everything I got to help. Nadira: But what if the police shows up, Daddy? Ransik: It'll be alright, Nadira. Palutena and Pit are counting on our support no matter what. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) So, Ransik helps out Robbie with the communications on the sidelight. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Meanwhile, Officer Jenny was leading the other group of police to begin the search for Robbie. Officer Jenny: Alright, Boys. This is not a drill! We do not rest until Robert Diaz is brought back alive! Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Just then, Egg-Bulldozer begins his rage around the city as they keep the civilians safe. Egg-Bulldozer: Watch out, Bulldozer coming through! Officer Jenny: Boys, Change of plans! We have to evacuate this area, And keep everyone safe! Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Just as they find any civilians in danger, The Psycho Rangers came to make havoc. Psycho Red: Don't bother, You're too late to stop us from ruling the universe! Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) But then, We had to stop them from hurting any innocent people. Robin Diaz: Don't bet on it, Psycho Red! Psycho Red: The Power Rangers!? Psycho Pink: Back so soon!? Psycho Blue: You don't know when to quit, Do you!? Mordecai: Okay, First of all, We always defend anyone who are in trouble. Second of all, We never quit! Sunset Shimmer: You tell them, Mordecai. Let's take them down! Psycho Purple: The Purple Ranger is mine! Zoe Batheart: Let's do it together, Emerl! Emerl: Right, It's Morphin Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Riku: Topaz, Power Unite! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Psycho Purple: You're going down! Emerl: I don't think so. (pulls out the Dino Black Shadow Charger) Dino Charger, Ready! Soon, Emerl inserts his Dino Black Shadow Charger into his morpher. Dino Charge Voice Command: Dino Black Shadow Charger, Engage! Emerl: Ultimate Darkness, Black Shadow Mode, Maximize! Finally, Emerl became the Black Shadow Data Squad Ranger with complete control form. Emerl: Ultimate Darkness Unleashed, Data Squad Black Shadow Ranger! With one stance, The black smoke appears. Psycho Purple: Impressive upgrade, But I'm still going to take your down! Emerl: I'm still getting used to this power, But I'm will stop you no matter what it takes. As Emerl fought against Psycho Purple, Twilight looked at Emerl's power. Twilight Sparkle: (thinking) Wow, Emerl's power is really amazing. But I'm a little worried about him using his new form, The last time he used it, He was only able to defeat Zamasu with his final strike. As the flashback shows, Emerl was about to finish Zamasu. Emerl: This battle is over, Zamasu. This is for Planet Earth! My friends and I will protect it and nothing is going to stop me! At last, Emerl prepared his final strike. Emerl: Data Squad, Ultimate Final Strike! With his Dark Enforcer charging up, He begins to Zamasu up. Emerl: Full Power Dark Enforcer, Shadow FLASH!!! Emerl fires Shadow Flash on the Megalith Zygarde and Zamasu as his Dark Shadow Power was unstapled. As it ends, Twilight was more worried about him. Twilight Sparkle: (thinking) I sure hope he knows what he's doing. Emerl: Black Shadow Kick! Sunset Shimmer: narrating As Emerl kicks through Psycho Purple's energy shield, He hits her on the head. Psycho Purple: Aaah!! With Psycho Purple covers her helmet, She lowers her hand down with an eye showing as Emerl looked and knows who she was. Emerl: Huh? (sees a girl inside of Psycho Purple) I... I know that face, It's Kairi! With Sora and Riku shocked at what they see, Kairi took off her helmet. Kairi: (Psycho Purple) That's right, Rangers. I am your friend, Kairi. Sentinel Knight: The Psycho Purple Ranger used her spirit to posses Kairi, We must help her! Mack Hartford: Sora, Riku, We got your backs. Sora: Thanks, Mack. Riku: Kairi, Snap out of it! It's us, Sora and Riku! But Kairi didn't listen, Psycho Purple kept controlling her. Andrew Hartford: Digit, Can you use your Anti-Hypno Beam to save Kairi? Digit: Well, If the others can distract the Psychos long enough for us to upgrade the Anti-Hypno Beam, We'll be able to save her. Widget: Yeah, And force Psycho Purple out of her. Dawn Swanson: Go for it. Lola: And hurry. Tommy Turnbull: For Kairi. RobotGirl: You can do it. As Sora, Riku and the Overdrive Rangers fought off Kairi, Mack was signaling his father. Mack Hartford: We're ready, Dad! Andrew Hartford: Now, Digit! Digit Right, Firing now! With one blast of the Anti-Hypno Beam, Psycho Purple was casted out of Kairi. Sora: Kairi! Riku: Kairi! Kairi: (panting) Sora....? Riku....? Where am I? Sora: It's okay, Kairi. Riku: You're free from the Psycho Purple Ranger, You're safe now. Psycho Purple: But not for long! Just as Psycho Purple was about to attack, Silver stopped her. Silver the Hedgehog: You won't have your way! (using his Psychokinesis) HAA! Psycho Purple: (fell to the ground) This isn't over yet, Rangers! As the Psycho Rangers retreated, Sora, Riku and Kairi were thankful. Riku: Thank you, Silver. We owe you one. Silver the Hedgehog: No problem, Riku. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) Meanwhile, Robbie checked out upon the roof and reaching CHS. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Sounds like a big battles going on at the city. Time for me to check it out. (activities his morpher) Data Squad, Initiate! As Robbie morphs, He reunites with his friends. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys. I missed this place. Serena: Robbie, I was so worried about you!. As Robbie demorphed, He and Serena hugged each other. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Serena. Good to see ya. Serena: Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. (to the others) So, What's going on? Amy Rose: Mystery Inc. is trying to help us find some proof for your innocence. Karone Hammond: And there's someone we'd like you to meet, Let's meet back at the Command Center. Robbie Diaz: Right. Sunset Shimmer: (narrating) At last, We finally meet at the Cyberspace Command Center when everyone else looked at him. Sora: Hey, Robbie. Riku: Good to have you back. Robbie Diaz: Nice to be back, Guys. Robin Diaz: Robbie, Meet Kairi, A friend of Sora and Riku. Sora: She's our old friend to me and Riku. Riku: It's true, We've rescued her from being controlled by the Psycho Purple Ranger. Kairi: Nice to meet you, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Nice to meet you too, Kairi. Kairi: I'm sorry for everything I've done when Psycho Purple controlled me. Karone Hammond: It wasn't your fault, Kairi. I should know, I use to be Astronema when Ecliptor raised me when I was a little girl after Darkonda kidnapped me away from my brother. Beside, It was never too late make things right again. Yoshi: You said it, Karone. Kairi: (giggles) Thank you, Everyone. (to Palutena) Miss Palutena, I came here because I wanted to help somehow, What can I do? Lady Palutena: As you see, Kairi, your place is with us, Because you deserve our full support compared to Sora and Riku's. Gmerl: Yep, She speaks the truth. Silver the Hedgehog: So, Twilight. What's the plan now that we have Kairi on our side? Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Palutena? Lady Palutena: It's time we first begin the ceremony to Silver as our new teammate. With that said, Silver was shocked to hear what she said. At the Egg Carrier, The Hacker had no choice but to make upgrades on Egg-Bulldozer. Hacker: Egg-Bulldozer: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5